gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Surano
The Benefactor Surano is a mid-size grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The main body of the roadster, bonnet/hood, contour of the sides, greenhouse area, and boot/trunk is inspired by the Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Roadster. The front bumper, headlights, grille, air intakes, taillights, rear bumper, and exhausts are derived from the Jaguar F-Type. There are some elements of the Maserati GranTurismo found in the Surano as well, being the three small vents on the front side panel as well as the large but shallow side vent that looks to be a taller version of the ones found on the GranTurismo MC Stradale. The headlights of the Surano also resemble the headlights found on the Jaguar F-Type and 2013–present SRT Viper. The front face of the car features a bumper with a CFRP insert, spanning the central two-thirds of the car's width. Above this, the most dominant feature of the car's front face is large central grille. The grille features chrome trim around the edges and a thick, chrome horizontal strip at mid-height. At the front of the two elevated areas of the bonnet/hood there are headlamp units that have LED strips as a contour to the outer edge and then a single circular lamp inset. The Benefactor emblem is mounted centrally between the two circular lamps. The sides of the car are fairly simple; the wheelbase features side skirts that form a peak at the rear wheel arch. The front quarter are features and impressed section, upon which there are three chrome quadrilateral-shaped ducts which have a horizontal chrome stripe running through them at half their height. The main body line is fully straight and is level with the face of the wheel arch bulges. Apart from the A pillars the car's roof appears to be black, suggesting that it is a roadster. The wing mirrors are half polymer and half body-colored metal, placed just behind the base of the A pillars. The car runs on split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Surano uses what sounds to be a high power, high-revving V6 (but the engine cover is similar to a typical single cam V8), which gives the car great acceleration and an impressive top speed of 208 mph. However, the car is bulky and can be hard to control. Steering also feels artificial and offers little connection to the road. It shares the engine sound with the Super Diamond and FQ 2. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) V6 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery SuranoUp-GTAV-front.png|A Surano with the convertible roof up in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) SuranoCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Surano in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) SuranoCustomized2-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Surano in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Surano_GTAV_Ad_Logo.jpg|The logo as shown on the TV commercial. Benafactor-billboard-GTAV.png|Billboard advertisement. Surano-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Surano on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants *The Surano is one of the five vehicles the Epsilon Program requires Michael De Santa to acquire for them (Assuming the Truth). *At one point, the player may encounter Lacey Jonas, an actress who they can choose to assist in escaping the paparazzi. The player drives Lacey's Surano for the duration for the mission. The only way to acquire this Surano is to fail the mission by killing the paparazzi to scare her out of the car. (Escape Paparazzi). Locations GTA V *Spawns outside Solomon Richards' studio before and during the Legal Trouble mission along with a Carbonizzare and a Rapid GT. *Can be bought for $99,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Lacey Jonas owns a Surano, which the player uses during her mission. *Occasionally appears in the driveway of 2893 Hillcrest Ridge Access Road in Vinewood Hills, slightly southwest of the Epsilon drop-off garage. *Spawns in a cul-de-sac at Lake Vinewood Estates in Lake Vinewood only during the Epsilon Program mission Assuming the Truth. *Occasionally found at Vinewood Bowl's parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *Rarely seen near Elysian Island. GTA Online *Available for $110,000 in GTA Online from Legendarymotorsport.net. *Rarely seen in Vinewood Hills and East Vinewood. *Can be sometimes spawned at the parking space in Los Santos Customs in Burton. However, as it is considered too hot to be modified, it can't be sold (enhanced version only). Trivia General * The default radio station for the Surano is East Los FM. *The Surano shares its name with a town in Italy. *This is most likely the successor of the Jugular from GTA 1 as contrast to its real life theory, the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG is a modern-day Mercedes-Benz 300SL. GTA V *When the car is taken to Los Santos Customs the player can select to install a hood that has 6 air vents that resemble the ones found on 2013–present SRT Viper models, most recently on the SRT Viper TA. *The Surano shares its rim design with the second version of the Baller. *Benefactor has a TV commercial for the Surano that can be viewed on the television at home. *The Surano, along with the Dilettante, Bison, Buffalo, and the Gauntlet are the only cars in GTA V featured in a commercial. *The Surano has the same acceleration and top speed as the 9F when they are not upgraded. *The Surano is one of the vehicles the Epsilon Program requests Michael De Santa attain for them ("Assuming the Truth"). *Its engine sound is shared with the Sentinel, Schafter, Tailgater, and Gresley, all of which are powered by a 6-cylinder engine. *The air vents on the front-left and right panels are the same as the air vents seen on the rear-portion of the Toro. Navigation }} de:Surano (V) es:Surano fr:Surano pl:Surano pt:Surano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class